Story:Star Trek: Excalibur/Eyes/Act One
The Excalibur is next to Deep Space K-7 along with a few Federation starships at the station. In the briefing room Admiral Martin looks at Captain Halliwell, Commander Martin, Commander Murphy, Ensign Tyson, Commander Tyson, Doctor Mathias, and Lieutenant Garabaldi and briefs them about what happened. Every since the Klingons had a spy on board this station we've been very cautious on who we can trust and what information we can give out to our fellow officers, in recent weeks the Klingons have been testing the border nothing major or anything Admiral Martin says as he looks at the senior staff. Captain Halliwell looks at Admiral Martin. So you think there is a spy aboard my ship, no way in hell Admiral, my crew wouldn't betray me or anyone else on that ship says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Martin. Commandant Zany spoke. That's what me and my assistant are here to find out I'll need every single report from command staff and sensor readings from last few engagements with the Klingons, and I'd like Commander Martin to personally see to it Commandant Zayn says as he looks at Captain Halliwell and his staff. Commander Martin looks at him. No way in hell I'll do that I've seen this kind of witch hunt this is what happened to Admiral Kirk when he was accused of murdering Lieutenant Commander Finney Commander Martin says as he looks at the Commandant. Commandant Zayn looks at him and smiles. I like him I want him reassigned as my staff member Commandant Zayn says as he looks at Captain Halliwell. Typhuss refuses. No, I don't think so says Typhuss as he looks at Commandant Zayn. He looks at him. It's already been approved by Starfleet Command, Commander Martin if you'll show us to guest quarters Commandant Zayn says as he looks at Commander Martin. John rolls his eyes and leads them out of the briefing room then Captain Halliwell turns to Admiral Martin and demands to know what the hell is going on. What the hell is going on says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Martin. James looks at him. Typhuss you've done a lot of good out here but you've ruffed some feathers at Starfleet Command, and this was bound to happen sooner or later James says as he looks at Captain Halliwell. Kate turns to him. Admiral we're not disloyal to Starfleet nor the Federation Kate says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I know that Commander Murphy but Starfleet Command wants to do it and quickly before the Empire finds out about it Admiral Martin says as he looks at her and Typhuss. On deck 8 crew quarters Commander Martin is leading Commandant Zayn and Mr. Gray to guest quarters, as he inputs commands into the panel the doors open and Commandant Zayn and Mr. Gray walks into the room as Zayn turns to him. Commander I want the logs of both yourself and Captain Halliwell Commandant Zayn says as he looks at him. He nods and looks at him. You'll have it first thing in the morning I've got some things to take care of Commander Martin says as he looks at the Commandant. Zayn looks at him. Commander Martin I've given you a direct order and I expect you to follow it to the letter is that clear Commandant Zayn says as he looks at him. John gets in his face but then complies. Aye, sir Commander Martin says as he leaves. In Kate and Typhuss's quarters Typhuss isn't happy about this and Kate walks over to him and kisses his neck. Can't sleep? Kate says as she looks at him. He looks at her. No, I can't says Typhuss as he looks at Kate. She looks at him. You can tell me anything honey what's wrong? Kate asked as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss turns to her. Its this questioning of the crew, no one on this ship would work for the damn Klingons and the thought of a spy aboard my ship is making me feel uneasy Kate says Typhuss as he looks at Kate. She looks at him. I understand the thought of that makes me feel uneasy as well Kate says as she looks at him. Then the com activates. Commander Murphy report to deck 7 section 10 Commandant Zayn would like to speak with you an officer says over the com. Kate presses the com panel on the table. I'm on my way Kate says as she looks at Typhuss and gets her uniform jacket on and zips it up and puts the rank pin on it. And she walks out of their quarters as Typhuss has a worried look on his face. In the room she walks into and sees Commandant Zayn and he looks at her. Commander Murphy please sit down this won't take long Commandant Zayn says as he looks at her. She sat down and he looks at her. All right let's begin with stardate 5698.3 the mission the shakedown cruise Commandant Zayn says as he looks at her. She has a look on her face that she's worried. On the bridge Captain Halliwell walks out of the turbolift and looks at John who is downloading the logs for Commandant Zayn. Ugh this is annoying John says as he's waiting for the logs to download as he's leaning back in the chair. Typhuss looks at him. This whole thing makes me feel uneasy says Typhuss as he looks at John. Commander Martin looks at him. Well I better get this to the Commandant before he whines about it Commander Martin says as he looks at him. Typhuss nods and John leaves the bridge. On deck 7 John walks in and sees that Kate is curled up in a ball with bruises and cuts as John puts the logs down and goes to her. Kate what happened John says as he looks at her. Kate looks at him. He hit me he wanted to know what I knew about the Klingons Kate says before she passed out. Commandant Zayn looks at Commander Martin. Thank you Commander I've got all the data I need dismissed and take Commander Murphy to sickbay says Commandant Zayn as he looks at Commander Martin. John picks her up and takes Kate to sickbay as the door closes.